


Scratch The Surface

by BGee93



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fighting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quirks, Rare Pairings, barely described honestly, its over rather quickly, quirk battle, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Oikawa Rare Pair WeekPrompt: sports swap orcrossover/AUOikawa and Kenma go face to face in a quirk battle as an exam and for experience to prepare them for real life hero work. The unexpected happens.





	Scratch The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This was written rather quickly and is unedited so sorry for any mistakes or inconsistencies!

The crowd seated high above them in the stadium seats cheered and chanted in a deafening, barely intelligible roar of their names but Oikawa didn’t bother trying to hear his opponents name, it honestly wasn’t important. It seemed that this was the fight most of the students had been waiting for all day, if the waves of moving uniform colors of their schools was anything to go by.

Oikawa spun on his heels in a slow circle, making sure to keep up his blindingly, bright smile as his arms waved above his head, giving the class photographers who were documenting the event a wink and a quick flash of his fingers in a peace sign. When a group of girls from his graduating class screamed his name so loud, and high pitched as if they were rivaling a banshee, he blew them a kiss, forcing himself to keep the cringe from his features when their voices _somehow_ grew in pitch. He did, however, have to dip his head to keep from showing his eye roll when one of them fainted, several students ducking or grabbing for her as she went down.

He’d been too busy with his adoring crowd to bother looking towards his opponent. Iwa-chan would more than likely scold him for not paying attention to one of the most important fights of his soon to be hero career, but it’s not like he could lose. From what he’s heard through the, bribed, grape vine the kid he was going against was far from being on his level. Apparently the guy didn’t even _want_ to be a hero, wanted to be a part of the support squad instead but the staff at Nekoma Academy had classified his quirk as hero class.

Oikawa found it annoying that he was going up against such an easy win as part one of his final exams, hated that it would be a win against someone who didn’t even care, but it was his luck that the staff of both schools had paired them up. 

Finally stepping up the concrete stairs he turned to face the child-hero from N.A.

Kenma watched with a surprising amount of interest as the tall Brunet waved and smiled at the too loud crowd. He had been dreading the exam since his teachers had announced he would be apart of the event where second and third year students fought each other for ‘ _real world hero experience_. Vaguely recalling the explanation at the start of the year, he guessed that being in this meant he was among the top 5 highest ranking student at N.A. along with Kuroo and Yaku. Now that he was here though… Kenma smiled softly, dipping his head until his duo-colored hair covered his eyes as he watched the gaudy show the other was putting on, his sharp eyes noting the way his smile faltered just a bit when a group of girls caught his attention and then the hidden roll of the others eyes when one of the girls fainted.

He recognised the others type immediately and knew the fight was about to get interesting. The Brunet was overconfident, obviously not considering Kenma much of a threat. His theory was confirmed when, rather pretty, Chestnut toned eyes linked with his. He felt his nerves twitch as he shrunk into himself a bit at the intense gaze he was getting, but Kenma kept his shadowed eyes constantly on the other as they both slowly stepped forward to the middle of the marked circle. The little hairs on the back of his neck and arms slowly rose the closer they drew to each other and Kenma gentle sniffed at the air with every step they took, his ears twitching at the barely audible _tack-tack-tack_ of their steps.

Oikawa flicked his eyes up and down the younger boy in front of him. He looked exactly how he’d been described, more or less looking exactly like a young child despite only being a year younger. But, something felt off about him and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

They met in the middle and bowed respectfully before turning and moving until they were around a foot away from each other. The signal to begin rang out but neither moved, they continued to eye each other up. Or so it seemed to the spectators. The students from Johsai knew better, they knew Oikawa’s quirk was ranked number one in their whole school for a reason. 

Hanamaki sat next to Iwaizumi in the stands, a lot closer to the Nekoma third years than they’d been earlier when Oikawa had headed down to the stage area. Iwaizumi made him move seats when he’d noticed Oikawa blatantly ignoring the kid with pudding colored hair, not bothering to eye him up to guess his quirk before they squared off. The main reason for this kind of event was to gain real experience fighting against those you don’t know, against quirks you haven’t seen or fought against yet and your opponents quirk is kept a secret from you because of that.

But Iwaizumi needed to know. So they’d moved and chatted up a weird Nekoma student with the worst hairdo Makki had ever seen. It looked like one of those cartoon characters that stuck a fork in a socket and their hair flared out in multiple directions then decided to just roll with it. The guy, named Kuroo, refused to reveal his classmates quirk to them, stating that it would be much more fun for them to just watch the magic happen. But he promised he would explain it after a winner was announced.

Reluctantly agreeing their eyes turned back to the duo still staring each other down. The crowds of students and pro heros, civilians not invited to witness the fights as they were strictly an exam and not a promotional type event, grew more and more silent as the minutes ticked away until Makki felt like he would go deaf from the silence itself. Surprisingly he found himself leaning on the edge of his seat, gripping the railing in front of him as he leaned against the cool metal heavily, eyes staring unblinkingly at the two figures below.

And then Oikawa flinched.

Kenma zoned in of the shoulder that had just moved, barely a noticeable flinch if you weren’t looking. A smile spread wide across the Brunet’s face, just as blinding and captivating at it had been earlier, but this smile was more beautiful. It was genuine and it was directed at him. Kenma felt a warmth spread through him, vaguely registering he was blushing, when his eyes caught the gentlest flicker of something shimmering by his face. His eyes left the others for the first time, for a fraction of a second, as he realized the other had already activated his quirk and Kenma hadn’t noticed.

“Tch,” his teeth gritted together as he braced himself, crouching low with his first movement of the fight. Focusing, Kenma felt a surging, almost electric tingle flow through his veins towards his hands until his fingertips felt as if they were burning. With practiced movements, because Kuroo continuously forced him to spar with him, Kenma elongated his nails until they were curling outward and sharpening to a thin point.

When Oikawa noticed the other crouch down and cringe he knew the other had noticed his quirk, just like he’d planned. Grinning widely he kept up the steady release of mist from his pores, the air around his body feeling thick and cool. Almost like the feeling you get when you chew on a fresh piece of spearmint gum and take a deep breath in through your nose. 

Knowing the fight would be over within a matter of minutes now, Oikawa surged forward, his legs burning from the chilled friction of the mist he created against his overheating skin. Kenma wouldn’t notice him moving now that the mist was thick enough to create an illusioned fog in front of him. He wouldn’t be noticed until the was close enough to touch Kenma and then it would all be over.

When Oikawa touches someone he’s able to release a decent amount of his illusion mist onto their body which he can manipulate and spread with the mist he’s pushed into hanging in the air. When it spreads his opponent is wrapped into what looks like a bubble to those far enough away to not be affected by his quirk, like those in the stands, and as long as the person is unaware that they’ve been caught in it they will remain in a dreamlike state of their own creation until Oikawa disperses his mist. 

He was practically vibrating with excitement when he finally burst through his own fog, relishing in the thin, warm air that was a tell tale sign he was through, and stared into the others eyes just waiting for that satisfying moment of _’oh shit_. He was a bit disappointed when all he got was a flinch, slight eye widening and a hand coming up to scratch at him instead of the usual reactions of utter shock. But Oikawa pushed it away and chuckled happily when he dodged away from the swiping hand, a slight sting running along the back of his hand when they made contact, as he felt his quirk slid along warmed skin. Immediately he ground his feet into the concrete before he slid past the painted line, going over it would end the fight with him as loser, he swiveled his legs around so he could face the other.

He could feel something was wrong as soon as he stopped moving, his grin faltering when his eyes made contact with the others once again. His opponent should be glazing over by now, being consumed by Oikawa’s mist as it solidified and spread over their body so he could move them over the line and be declared winner. But the kid was standing in front of him, staring right back at him with the same sharpness to his slanted eyes. A small grin lifting his mouth up on one side.

“Walk over the line,” an electric shock tore through him, making Oikawa gasp at the sheer force of it. The kid had barely spoke the words above a whisper but he’d heard it as if he was saying it inside his own mind. And then his limbs shook and twitched as his body slowly took a shuffling step back. 

Gasps rang through the air as the observers watched Oikawa take shaky step after shaky step back, growing closer and closer to the painted lines. If he crossed it he would lose the fight. 

Iwaizumi and Makki were now standing, both leaning over so far over the railing that one of the pro heros had to grab the back of their uniforms to keep them both from falling over. Iwaizumi started yelling at Oikawa, Makki covered his mouth and blinked rapidly in shock. Neither one understanding what the hell was happening, their mind refusing to believe that it looked like Oikawa was forfeiting the fight by backing away. They were drawn out of their shock by a very loud, very odd sounding laugh. 

Iwaizumi kept his eyes on Oikawa but Makki turned to stare at Kuroo, the source of the braying laughter, as the teen bent over in his chair in hysterical laughter.

“What the hell is so funny?” Makki’s voice quivered which angered him more than the fact that this guy was laughing at his best friend. Then glowing eyes met his, still filled with amusement even though the laughing had quieted to low chuckles.

“Haven’t figured it out?”

“Figured what out?” Iwaizumi still stared downwards, Oikawa now maybe Three steps away from defeat, but his voice was angrily directed at Kuroo. Others would flinch or cower under that tone but it only drew another bark of laughter from Kuroo.

“Kenma scratched your classmate,”

“So?,”

“So, your friend down there should have avoided the Kittens claws,”

“What’s in his claws? It’s his quirk right?” Makki glanced at Iwaizumi who had asked the questions, before flicking his eyes back towards Oikawa. He was only a step away from the line now.

“Kenma had detachable claws, he can grow them over and over again at will. The interesting part though, is that _inside_ those claws is a blood-like substance that… Lets say infects an individual once it’s inside them. Don’t worry, your friend will be fine in a few hours, but until then, or until he gets treated in the infirmary, he’s under Kenma’s control,” the signal blared through the air as Oikawa finally stepped over the line. Nekoma Academy burst into shouts and cheers of praise for their young hero. 

Makki heavily fell back into the plastic seat, staring straight ahead, slack jawed and eyes wide and unblinking.

Iwaizumi gripped the railing so tightly his knuckles turned white and the metal beneath his hands began melting, his hands and the railing sizzling with the growing heat he radiated from his hands. His voice shook as he questioned Kuroo further. Kuroo answered each question calmly, even if his face was twisted up into a shit eating grin and there was still and amused edge to his voice.

“Basically, Kenma’s blood changes when he activates his quirk. It acts like remote control once it enters someone else sending out electric pulses that force the affected persons nerves to react to the sound of Kenma’s voice, kind of like an infection like I said. His claws act like a syringe, it’s how he gets his blood-stuff into another. You friend didn’t fully dodge Kenma’s scratch so it’s a guarantee that he has One or Two of his claws under his skin,” 

“Fuck,” Makki breathed out after several minutes passed.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi cursed, finally releasing the severely damaged railing, stalking away to get to his best friend, who was slumped over on his hands and knees on the concrete stage below.

Kenma ignored the cheers and hollering aimed towards him. His focus was on the person in front of him who he’d just witnessed crumple over in defeat. Cautiously he inched forward, kneely down after a couple minutes. Unsure of why he was even bothering, hoping it wasn’t too rude, Kenma reached for the guys hands. The Brunet flinched but didn’t move away, instead he raised his head until they eyes could meet once again.

In silence Kenma and Oikawa stood, the taller one still shaken up over his loss, their eyes staying locked on one another. Oikawa could hear Iwa-chan yelling his name as his friend was more than likely running over, but his voice sounded muddled and distant. He focused on the kid in front of him, the kid who was supposed to be an easy win, the kid who utterly handed him his ass on a Silver platter. It was a moment later he realized that his friends voice sounded odd because it had been drowned out by the soft spoken words of the one in front of him while his hands were being inspected.

“I’m Kenma, you’re pretty interesting… That was actually… Fun,” a toothy grin was sent his way as, Kenma, fished what looked like a cats claw from the back of his wrist, an almost burnt Red liquid oozing slowly out of the cut there. That grin affected him more than he cared to admit, his mind swimming with thoughts of how adorable it was and how pissed off he was getting over having lost so horribly. In the end he simply sighed as Iwaizumi came up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Oikawa squeezed the smaller hand still gripping his.

“Names Oikawa, next time I won’t lose,” he was rewarded with a grin so wide he could see Pink gums peek out behind the line of small lips, the kids eyes crinkling deeply in the corners.


End file.
